Many products, such as EMC Data Domain Management Center (DDMC) and Data Domain Replicator (DDR), provide functionalities through hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP)-based web services. In particular, users may access the functionalities by invoking representational state transfer (REST) application program interfaces (APIs).
The vendor of a product may need to test the REST APIs, for example, during the product development or quality assurance (QA) procedures. Existing solutions for testing the REST APIs, such as Google's Advanced REST client, may be cumbersome to use in some aspects for developers and QA personnel alike: the process may consist of composing complex JavaScript Object Notation (JSON) or Extended Markup Language (XML) data that are manually entered into a form and submitted to a web services host (e.g., a server) to obtain the result. Since the JSON or XML data may comprise nested lists and/or multiple complex types, the process may be time-consuming and error-prone.